


On this rainy day, you were a ray of sunshine.

by Twykad



Series: 7 days of shadowships [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cheesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, jace being awkward, some malec moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: 7 days of shadowships day 6 ClaceWhen Jace sees Clary entering his brother's coffeeshop, a cheesy pick-up line is all he finds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best shot, sorry  
> hope you enjoy it though ^^

 

Jace was leaning on the counter of Alec’s coffee shop. The rain was hitting hard at the window, which explained why the café was empty in this early afternoon. He crossed his arms as his adoptive brother was filling a cup of strong black coffee.

 

“I'll make you pay for this one.” Alec deadpanned

“But you never make Magnus pay!” Jace whined.

“Because I'm his boyfriend” A joyful voice answered.

 

Jace turned to see Alec’s boyfriend accompanied with the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. The girl was a petite redhead apparently full of energy as she was talking to a black haired boy with glasses. Her skin was ivory and she was holding a sketching book. She looked like a fairy or an angel.

        

“Alec who is she?” He whispered.

“Clary. Magnus’ friend. She’s in some of his art classes.” Alec whispered back before going to kiss his boyfriend.

 

Jace walked to them too. Well, more precisely to Clary. Thoughts were swirling in his head. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say to a girl he had a crush on. So he said the first thing going through his mind.

 

“I thought it was raining, but it was until you come in, shinning bright like the sun…”

 

She cocked a brow, clearly surprised. Well done Jace, well done. It was the worst thing he could have said.

 

“Erm… Jace.” He said with a cough. “Nice to meet you.”

“Clary. And this is Simon.”

 

_Please don't make him his boyfriend._

 

“My best friend”

 

_Thanks God._

 

“Do you… Do you want some coffee ?”

“Well, it's a _café_.” She said with a laugh. “So yeah, I want coffee.” Pause. “Are you inviting me somewhere else?”

“Well, if they don't mind.”

“Traitor.” Alec said.

 

He rolled his eyes and looked at Clary. She was glaring at her best friend who just shrugged and wink, joining Magnus who had stole Jace’s cup of coffee and was sipping it in Alec’s arms.

Jace smiled, took back his umbrella and offered his arm to Clary.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Clary chuckled and shook slightly her head before heading to the exist. He smiled again biting his lips, lowered his arm, followed her and _oh_ , he knew it, he was going to _love_ her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are lovely


End file.
